Song Fics
by KatofFlorida
Summary: Hi, Kat here! This is totally random and if you like it, review it, so I know to update in the future if needed. Oh, and Finn doesn't know, so don't tell him.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Finn has no idea what I'm doing, and if he did know, he would probably murder me. I had an idea for a songfic about two minutes ago. Finn expresses his undying love for Amanda! Yay! Finally…

**Disclaiming:** I don't own Finn or Amanda, but I'm working on a waiver for Finn. I also don't own Disney World, or Evan and Jaron, or the Crazy For This Girl. At all. If I did, I would be really rich or something.

I stepped off Space Mountain, my face still flushed, and my heart still pounding. I really didn't like rollercoasters, even little ones like that. I pulled out my iPod and began to listen to the random music to calm me down.

_She rolls the window down. And she. Talks over the sound. Of the cars that pass us by. And I don't know why. But she's changed my mind._

What song was this? I looked down at my iPod and saw it was by someone named Evan and Jaron. Hmm, I guess they weren't too bad of singers. I still didn't get the point of the song.

_Would you look at her, she looks at me. She's got me thinking about her constantly. But she don't know how I feel._

This vaguely reminded me of Amanda. I don't know why, because she was my friend. Just my friend, and nothing else.

_And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured it out. I'm crazy for this girl._

Was I crazy for Amanda? Of course, we had held hands once, and seeing her made time slow down a smidge, but that was normal, right?

_She was the one to hold me. The night, the sky fell down. And what was I thinking when the world didn't end. Why didn't I know what I know now?_

Face it, Finn. It's not normal. You do have a crush on her. Why didn't I figure it out earlier? I could've saved myself and her plenty of time.

_Would you look at her, she looks at me. She's got me thinking about her constantly. But she don't know how I feel._

I do think about her a lot. And I don't think she knows how I feel, since I figured it out two seconds ago. Does she like me back?

_And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured it out. I'm crazy for this girl. Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl._

Was she here today? Could I talk to her? I weaved in and out of the crowd when I spotted her by a gift shop.

_Right now. Face to face. All my fears. Pushed aside. And right now. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you._

I caught up to her.

"Hi, Finn!" she gave me a dazzling smile and I suddenly felt really dizzy.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Never better,: I said, trying to catch my breath.

_Would you look at her, she looks at me. She's got me thinking about her constantly. But she don't know how I feel._

"I had a question to ask you earlier and I never got the chance," I said.

"Okay, ask away," she replied.

"Would you… umm… I mean.. uh…"

_And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured it out. I'm crazy for this girl._

"What Finn? Spit it out!" she laughed. Oh wonderful, she laughed. I felt dizzier than before.

"I'm… it's… uh…" I stumbled.

_Would you look at her, she looks at me._

I looked at her, and she looked back at me expectantly. I had to ask the question. I took a few deep breaths.

_She's got me thinking about her constantly._

I did think about her constantly. All the time, I believe.

_But she don't know how I feel._

I don't think she knows how I feel. She might, which made this fifty percent more nerve-wracking.

_And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured it out._

As I said before, she might or might not know.

"Amanda, I wanted to ask you…"

_I'm crazy for this girl. Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl._

"do you want to… go out with… me?" I asked. My heart pounded crazily in my chest. Amanda stood there for a moment. Then she spoke.

"Yeah, Finn. That sounds… nice."

"With me. Not… anyone else?" I checked to make sure she heard correctly.

She nodded and smiled again.

"Yeah, I know you dummy." She hugged me and I, surprised, hugged her back. Any tension I had before was released. Thank you Evan and Jaron.

Me: Aannnd, that's it! I'm not too much into songfics, but I think this was an exception.

Finn: What are you writing?

Me: Er, nothing! Just… gibberish!

Finn: It doesn't seem like nothing.

Me: There's cake downstairs.

Finn: Really?

Me: Yeah! Umm… go get it.

Finn: Okay! –leaves-

Me: That was scary. Okay bye! I haven't decided if this will be it, oneshot, or no… but I'll be in touch!

R & R! Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! I'm back! Another song fic idea so, enjoy. Finn is in the shower so DON'T TELL HIM. You probably wonder how you could talk to him when I'm talking to you through a computer screen. Well, you could talk to him via Twitter. His Twitter address is KingdomFinn and mine is cookiemonstur13. So… yea, don't tell him.

**Disclaiming somethings:** Let's see, Finn isn't really in this one. Mostly Maybeck and Charlene (Marlene? Charbeck?) I didn't kidnap them, only Finn. I also don't own Something Heavenly by Sanctus Real.

_It's time for healing, time to move on._

_It's time to fix what's been broken too long._

I missed Maybeck. We had only dated for a few months, but I felt like there was a connection, and I might go insane if I didn't speak or see him again.

_Time to make right, what has been wrong._

_It's time to find my way to where I belong._

I had to apologize. I had to see if there was a connection, that just broke, and could be fixed. I put on my jacket.

_There's a wave that's crashing over me._

_And all I can do is surrender._

I locked the front door and walked down the sidewalk, that seemed way too unfamiliar, since I was so heartbroken, that I didn't even get out of the house for a week.

_Whatever you're doing, inside of me._

_It feels like chaos, but somehow there's peace._

When I was with him, I felt like my heart was going to either explode, or stop beating. I remembered his smile and snarky ways. My heart hurt as the pain of the breakup came back.

_It's hard to surrender to what I can't see, but I'm giving into something heavenly._

I turned the corner and kept walking.

"Just friends," he had said. Just friends? How could we ever be just friends? I saw the glimmer of regret in his eyes, or just my imagination.

_Time for a milestone, time to begin again._

_Reevaluate who I really am.  
><em>

I had changed much from the old Charlene Turner, the sporty girl who never let anyone crush her heart, not even a boy. But I had changed. Too much, perhaps?

_Am I doing everything to follow your will?_

_Or just climbing aimlessly over these hills?_

I saw his house in the distance, and I took my time on this randomly cold Florida morning. Only I reached it too soon. I reached out to knock on the door.

_So show me what it is you want from me._

_I give everything. I surrender…._

He opened the door.

"Charlene? What are you…" I pushed past him and into his house. I sat down in the nearest chair.

_Whatever you're doing, inside of me. It feels like chaos, but somehow there's peace. And though it's hard to surrender, to what I can't see. I'm giving into something heavenly. Something Heavenly._

"We need to talk, Maybeck," I said.

"It is pretty cold out, isn't it? Even for Florida…"

"No, Maybeck," I looked him in the eye. "Us. I want to talk about us. What happened?"

_Time to face up._

_Clean this old house._

He stared at me, then sat in the chair across from me.

"I let you go because… because I… because I changed. You changed. Nothing was the same, and I like Single Maybeck better."

"I didn't come back because it hurt me to hear that you wanted us to be just friends."

_Time to breathe in and let everything out._

_That I wanted to say, for so many years._

_Time to release all my held back tears._

I bit my lip, trying to convince myself that I wouldn't cry. I could feel small tears leaking their way out.

"I still only want to be just friends," Maybeck said determinedly.

"Only friends?"

"Only friends." I sighed.

"I'll be going now," I mumbled, trying to get as far away as I could.

"Charlene!" he called after me, but I didn't look back.

_Whatever you're doing, inside of me._

_It feels like chaos but now I believe._

_You're up to something, bigger than me._

_Larger than life, something heavenly._

I ran back down the sidewalk until I came upon my street. I never slowed down or looked back until I got to my room and buried my face in my pillows. I had become soft.

_Whatever you're doing inside of me. _

_It feels like chaos, but now I can see._

He didn't want me as I wanted him. The world became so clear. There is someone out there who wants me, and I'll want him back. And Maybeck will have to settle for only being in the church pews while I'm getting married.

_This is something, bigger than me._

_Larger than life something heavenly, something heavenly._

I stood up and got it some regular clothes and picked up my phone to see three missed calls from Maybeck.

_Time to face up._

I looked at the phone for a second before deleting the calls and began to respond to my friends.

_Clean this old house._

I walked downstairs and caught up on all my missed TV shows.

_Time to breathe in and let everything out…_

I took a deep breath and let the pain and tension in my body escape.

Me: Song Fic 2 is done! Song is Something Heavenly by Sanctus Real. I really like that song. I promise the next one won't be lovey dovey like that. Maybe Amanda and Charlene fighting over Finn? HEY HEY YOU YOU I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I don't know. I'll think of something. Also, new Character Academy on Monday!

Randy the Skeleton: -appears- Ba-dum CRASH

Me: -sigh- I didn't say anything funny, work on your timing.

Randy the Skeleton: -sigh- Oh… -disappears-

R & R! Twitter! Remember that!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: It's another Song Fic! It takes place after Transformers 3 so if you haven't seen it, go see it, then come and read this. Sorry it took so long, inspiration took a small break. It's quite different from the other ones, so I promise next time it will be Kingdom Keepers related.

**I'm Disclaiming in the rain: **I don't own Ironhide, Sarah Lennox. Major Lennox, Army people, tipped over trucks, Autobots, Sentinal Prime (Wouldn't that be terrible?), or the song Iridescent by Linkin Park.

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation._

I stepped forward when Ironhide and the others arrived.

"They're after Sentinal Prime!" Ironhide yelled to me.

"Take Sentinal to a safer place," Optimus instructed. My dad showed up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Ironhide said it wasn't safe," I said back.

"I made a deal," Sentinal was saying. Then, horror struck. He pulled out his cannon and aimed at Ironhide who was standing in front of him.

_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown._

He fired and it blasted Ironhide's back and through his chest.

"Ironhide!" I screamed. He fell and Sentinal began firing at all the Autobots near by. My dad tackled me to the ground.

"What do we do, Major Lennox?" one army guy asked him. I tuned out after that. It's possible Ratchet could fix him, right? Sentinal turned and fired again at Ironhide. Sobs welled up in my throat.

_With the cataclysm raining down, insides crying 'save me now'._

My father had run off with the troops and the Autobots still fought against Sentinal Prime. Carnage and metal rained down over me and I ducked underneath a tipped over car. I could see Ironhide. His body was covered in orange guck and his head had tumbled a few feet from his neck. I cried as I saw what my best friend was reduced to.

_You were there, impossibly alone. Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope, but failure's all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustration. And let it go. Let it go._

Sentinal changed into a car and left. The others turned into cars and attempted to follow him. No one was there to hold me as my stomach clenched from the pain of crying this hard.

_In a burst of light that blinded every angel._

I could remember seeing the glow of the cannon of Sentinal Prime. I would avenge him. Avenge my friend's death.

_As if the sky had thrown the heavens into stars. You felt the gravity of tempered grace. Falling into to empty space. No one there to catch you in their arms._

It was silent, besides the roaring of the blood in my ears and the pounding of my heart. I crawled up slowly and choked up when I saw the head, and everything. I picked up the head and slowly pushed it back to the neck and tied the circuits and wires together while silently crying to myself.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope but failure's all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustration. And let it go. Let it go._

I stood up and waited for everyone to come back, because I knew they would. I saw a black sedan pull up. A woman and about three assistants shadowed her every step.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope but failure's all you've known. Remember all the sadness and frustration. And let it go. Let it go._

I ran up and followed them. My dad stood up there looking angered and frustrated. The woman crawled up the platform and I managed to dodge Sentinal Prime's angry shots as he slashed up airplanes. They asked him questions but I was filled with rage and I ran. He would take the pillars and I had to get there before him.

_Let it go._

_Let it go._

_Let it go._

_Let it go._

I made it there and got through because the guards of the vault were gone. I grabbed the glowing red one because it looked important. I turned and saw Sentinal in the doorway, glaring at me. I gasped. He picked me up and I shrieked. What if he dropped me?

"Give me the control pillar and I'll let you live," he instructed. I clutched the pillar.

"You killed my friend!" I yelled.

"Some things are to be forgiven. Others cannot," he said sadly. "I can't fix the things of the past, but I do no feel regret. Once the end of your world has come, I won't show mercy on just anyone," he extended his huge hand and the control pillar flew out of my grasp and towards him. He put me down and disappeared.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

**Few months later**

I stared up at the stars, wondering if there was a heaven for the Autobots. I looked over at the huge grave I had had dug and the fresh flowers put on the grave every single day.

"You okay?" I heard my dad ask. He walked up and handed me a mug of hot chocolate. "It's freezing out here."

"I'm good," I said staring at the chocolate.

"Look, Sentinal's dead. You got what you wanted, you avenged him. Although, I would have hoped you didn't invade a war zone without me knowing…"

"I'm fine, I made it out in one piece," I protested.

"More or less," he said.

_You build up hope but failure's all you've known. _

"I think you need to let him go. I don't think Ironhide would want you to mope around forever. Fight battles for him, justified ones," he suggested.

"I can't let him go, dad. I can't," I said sadly.

"Yes, you can," he said firmly, looking directly at me.

_Remember all the sadness and frustration._

"I…"

"Take a deep breath," he instructed. I breathed in. "And out." I exhaled and my chest felt lighter than it had since Ironhide died.

_And let it go._

I smiled and hugged my dad.

"Thanks," I said.

"Now get inside before you freeze," he said and chased me inside.

_Let it go._

Me: I hope you liked it! If you want to know what happened in the **Few Months Later**, review and tell me and I'll post it next. Or if you don't care, tell me too. I'm also running out of songs so if you know a plotline and/or song title I could do for the next one, that would be great, because I ran out. I really like the song so go listen to it and see! Okay, I'm done! Later!

R & R? I need help.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Oh my goodness gracious! It's a Song Fic! It's… ALIIVE! Yes it is. All week I've had a mild case of Writer's Block but something finally came to me. A WILBY FIC! We're saved! I also have an Adele for Jez and Rob, but that's beside the point. Amazing new songs out, lots to choose from. Disclaimer…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Philby or Willa. Or their school. Or Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine of Maroon 5. Enjoy! Don't be disappointed!

_My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh._

Philby stared at Willa from across the floor. A girl spinning flirtatiously blocked his view, but he sidestepped so he could see her. She was trying to dance with Kris from Geometry class, but he was ignoring her, which angered Philby.

_Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you. To sing along to my stereo._

He went to go offer her a dance, but hesitated. What if she found out? What if they never talked again? He nervously fixed his hair, then gaping at his hand, realizing he had never adjusted himself towards a girl before. What changed?

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf, would you blow me off and play me like everybody else? If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that? Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks. I used to, used to, used to now I'm over that. Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts._

Willa glared at Kris before pulling him away from the girl he was talking to. They argued in the corner, Philby watching nervously out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to be suspicious. The DJ changed the song and loud noises drowned out their voices. He grabbed a cup of punch and downed it all, then realizing what a terrible alcoholic he would be.

_If I could only find a note to make you understand. I'd sing softly in your ear and grab you by the hand. Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune. And know my heart's a stereo, that only plays for you._

Willa got angry and stomped on Kris' foot in her heels and pushed her way out of the dance floor and into the night. Without thinking, he charged after her. If she needed his help, he would be there. She sat on the bench, arms hugging herself.

_My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh._

He sat down next to her. He asked her if she was okay, then realized what a stupid question that was. She was not okay. Her brown eyes burned into his face and he saw the hurt and will to not cry was there.

_Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you. To sing along to my stereo. Oh, oh… oh, oh. Oh,oh… oh, oh. To my stereo. Oh, oh… oh, oh. Oh, oh… oh, oh. To sing along to my stereo._

He sat there awkwardly before putting his arm around her. He wanted to say Kris was a jerk, but he was here, but was afraid of her reaction. She suddenly leaned into him, but refused to cry. Perhaps to avoid ruining her makeup.

_If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox, would you hold me on the shoulder, wherever you walk? Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops, and crank it higher everytime they told you to stop? And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me, when you have to purchase mad D batteries. Appreciate every mixtape your friends make. You never know we come and go like on the interstate._

After a while of sitting there and hearing the faint beats of dance music pumping through the walls. Willa sat up and wiped her face. Philby stood and offered his hand to her on the bench. Without a word, they both went back in and stood next to the table, staring off into space, thinking about what now.

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand. If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand. Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune. You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you._

A familiar song comes on that Philby knows is one of Willa's favorites. She smiled, but it faded as quickly as it arrived. He looked at her and took her hand and pulled her out on the floor. Not in the center, but more hidden, in a small blank section of the wood.

_My heart's a stereo. It beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh. Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you. To sing along to my stereo. Oh, oh… oh, oh. Oh,oh… oh, oh. To my stereo. Oh, oh… oh, oh. Oh, oh… oh, oh. To sing along to my stereo._

He grasped her left hand in his right and spun her slowly. She looked at him as she spun before allowing a smile to light up her face. She laid her head on his shoulder, her heels allowing her to reach part of Philby's height. They stood together slowly and Philby knew that something important happened that night.

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind. (Never leave me) Because good music can be so hard to find. (So hard to find)_

Philby still dreamed of the dance with Willa about a week ago. A fantasy that could only happen in fairy tales, or in this case, his life. A loud beep emitted from his MacBook and he flipped it open, stunned at what he saw.

_I take your hand and pull it closer to mine. Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind._

Hey can we talk, Willa had IM'd him.

Sure what is it, he responded. She quickly answered.

I heard rumors today that I had a secret admirer, she said. Philby's heart clenched. Who was admiring her?

_My heart's a stereo._

I found out who it was and I like him back so should I tell him, she also typed.

Yeah you should, he reluctantly typed. If he made her happy, everything would be okay.

_It beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh._

She left the chat and he closed the computer, deciphering anything he could think, to keep his mind off. Binary code, downloading new software, reading a chapter of Portuguese… anything.

_Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low._

His computer beeped again and he flipped it open quickly.

Did you tell him, he asked.

Not yet, she replied. There was a pause and a note that announced that she was still typing.

If you wanted to ask me out, you could've.

_This melody was meant for you. To sing along to my stereo._

Being shy doesn't help. I would've said yes. What're you doing tomorrow? He smiled at the screen and typed anxiously back, announcing he was doing nothing and they could hang out.

_Oh, oh… oh, oh. Oh, oh… oh, oh. To my stereo._

He was dating Willa. Did this change their relationship? He wondered this as he sat in the library, waiting for Willa to show. He saw the car pull up.

_Oh, oh… oh, oh. Oh, oh… oh, oh._

He smiled. He didn't care.

_To sing along to my stereo._

Me: You're welcome.

**Read and Review please? Other songs I may not know could be recommended. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Finally! Brilliant! Song Fics being posted! –happiness- Finn doesn't know I started this up again, so DON'T TELL HIM. Now, on with it…

**Disclaimer: Sorry Finmanda fans! It's Farlene! I don't own Finn or Charlene… and I don't own 'Love you Like A Love Song' by Selena Gomez**

_It's been said and done. Every beautiful thought's been already sung. And I guess right now here's another one._

Things had been different since the kiss Finn and Charlene shared at Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party at the Magic Kingdom a few months ago. Charlene was thrilled to know that, deep down, Finn had loved her all along.

_So you're melody, will play on and on. With the best of 'em. You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible. A centerfold miracle, lyrical. You've saved my life again. And I want you to know baby…_

Today was the one month anniversary of Finn gaining the nerve to ask Charlene out, and Charlene was determined to return the favor. She had invited Finn to a singing bar, where she was going to sing, for the first time in public.

_I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

Charlene wanted to call someone to help her get dressed for the big night, but her only fashion guru friend was Amanda, and she was less than thrilled about Charlene and Finn. In fact, Amanda had avoided her since they started dating. Charlene stared at her reflection as she tried on a dress, with a ruffly, silky bottom and a rhinestoned top. Her nose twitched as she judged how it looked. Being a girl was difficult.

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony. There's no way to describe what you do to me. What you do to me. What you do._

Thirty minutes later, Charlene was driven to the bar and she arrived on time. She could not see Finn in the crowd, but hoped he would be there. She was supposed to be on now, but he wasn't there yet.

"Miss, you have to go. Now or never," the manager said, ushering her onto the stage. Ordering a water was Amanda in a corner booth, watching her with hateful eyes.

_And it feels like I've been rescued. I've been set free. I've been hypnotized, by your destiny. You are magical, lyrical, beautiful. You are… And I want you to know baby._

As the music began, Finn walked in, looking stunning as usual. The look that always took Charlene's breath away. She started to sing, watching him and his reaction to the words that related to them. He turned slowly and Charlene saw the smile grow on his face.

_I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

Charlene melted into the song, felt the rhythym of her heart begin beating with the bass until the song ended. The crowd burst into applause leaped off the stage in her pumps to hug her boyfriend. He hugged back and the crowd laughed and a few whacked Finn on the back, telling him 'he reeled in a good one', and his response?

"I know," he'd say, then he'd hold me closer, like someone would take me away.

_No one compares, you stand alone. To every record I own. Music to my heart, that's what you are. A song that goes on and on._

That was all so far away. Charlene finished her third show of the Rockin' The World Tour and met up with Finn.

"How'd I do?" she asked, grinning.

"Good," he said, half-heartedly. She knew something was wrong right away.

"What is it?"

"You're never around anymore. I never see you, you never make time for me. Ever since you did that concert at Disney," he said angrily. She stared at him for a while before deciding what to say next.

"And what are you exactly getting at?" Charlene asked, wary of the response to his response.

_I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby._

"I'm done," he said, not meeting her eyes for a moment, then staring up at her fiercely for a moment.

"We're breaking up?"

"N… yeah. Yes we are," he said, more confidently this time.

_I love you…_

Charlene watched the boy she loved so dearly turn and walk away, melting into the crowd of fans, vying for her attention. She bit her lip as she had no tears left to lose.

"Goodbye Finn," she whispered.

_Like a love song…_

Ha! ! And there's no sequel. Gosh darnit. Finn would kill me if he knew I made a Farlene fic. Yes, they were together, now he broke up with her. Sorry hidden Farlene fans…

FILLA NEXT!

**Read and Review? It'll make the time go by faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to another episode of Song Fics! In this episode, you find lots of poeticness, sadness, and all is a result of what I think of when I hear: Filla, or in dispersed form: Finn and Willa. **

**The-Ever-So-Popular-Disclaimer: I don't own Willa. I don't own Finn. I don't own Maybeck. I don't own Charlene. I don't own Amanda. I don't own Philby. I don't own bowling shoes. I don't own pizza. I don't own bowling lanes and DEFINITELY do not own a bowling alley. I do NOT own Nothing, by The Script.**

**Filla**

Finn stared at the picture. Willa was laughing and Finn had just told her a joke when the camera snapped the picture. It was beautiful moment. Finn looked around at his destroyed room, the only untouched object was the picture.

_Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter? They say I'm better off now. Than I ever was with her. As they take me to my local down the street. I'm smiling, but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet._

Maybeck and Philby had invited him to the arcade to play a few games, take his mind off the break-up. Maybeck was playing Ski-ball and Finn was trying to concentrate on avoiding Blinky the ghost.

_They say a few drinks. Will help me to forget her. But after one too many, I know that I'm never. Only they can see where is gonna end. But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense._

Philby tapped Finn and said he was going to get pizza, but Finn insisted that he would get it. He got up from Pac-Man, took his money, and headed to the restaurant nearby. Finn remembered the look on Maybeck's face when Finn broke the news of the break-up. He didn't understand the pain Finn felt. No one did.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down. 'Cause I'm shoutin' your name all over the town. I'm swearin' if I go there now, I can change your mind turn it all around._

Finn wondered what he did wrong. Was it something he said? Did? Willa hadn't explained, and he needed to know why. He tried to be a good boyfriend. He had called her three times in the past hour, trying to talk to her, but she wouldn't pick up the phone.

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words. And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred. Dialed her number and confessed to her. I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing. _

Finn picked up the pizza and took it back to the arcade. He searched for Philby and Maybeck and found them bowling. Finn didn't feel like bowling, so he ate and watched Philby calculate the trajectory of the bowling ball to hit all the pins. Maybeck lost terribly. Finn laughed with Philby, but deep down, the searing pain still tortured his heart.

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences. I know if I'm face to face, that she'll come to her senses. Every drunk step I take leads me to her door. If she sees how much I'm hurtin'. She'll take me back for sure._

Finn couldn't take it anymore. This happiness and good times were of the past. He stormed into the bathroom abruptly, and washed his face vigorously. Why couldn't he get over her? She was pretty, and everyone knew. Willa got him. She understood what made him… him.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down. 'Cause I'm shoutin' your name all over the town. I'm swearin' if I go there now, I can change your mind turn it all around._

Finn left the bathroom quickly and ran into Charlene.

"Hi Charlie," he said, surprised.

"Girls night," she explained. Amanda waved from the bowling shoes counter. He waved back.

"Where's Willa?" Amanda asked.

"Bathroom! Such a germaphobe," Charlene chuckled. Finn's eyes widened. Willa was here? He ran away quickly to avoid a heart attack. What was he going to do? He hadn't felt this nervous since he asked her to the dance three months ago.

_And I know that I'm drunk, but I'll say the words. And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred. Dialed up her number and confessed to her. I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing,_

Finn ran to Maybeck and Philby who had started the second round of bowling.

"Where'd you go, dude? You just ran off," Maybeck said, plucking his ball from the machine.

"Willa's here," Finn said anxiously, hoping his friends would understand and leave with him.

"And the other girls too?"

"Yeah, how did you-"

"They just got a lane next to us," Philby interrupted, pointing to the lane where Charlene was tying her shoe.

"We have to go," Finn exclaimed.

_She said nothing. Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing. Oh, I got nothing. Nothing. I got nothing. Nothing. Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing._

"Dude, you can't be scared of Willa. She's harmless as a ladybug," Maybeck said.

"I think you're being insensitive," Philby snapped. "He obviously doesn't want to be around his ex."

"Well, he's going to be around her more since we're all DHIs here, so I think he should get used to it. Make up or something," Maybeck said, rolling the bowling ball. It almost hit all of the pins, earning a split. Finn snorted and Maybeck glared at the pins.

_Oh sometimes love is intoxicating. Oh you're coming down, your hands are shaking. When you realize there's no one waiting. _

Finn looked around nervously. Philby placed a bowling ball in Finn's hands, which were quivering.

"Bowl. Take a breather. Don't screw up my score." Finn looked at the lane. Philby had gotten a split also. Finn ran up to the line and released. The ball flew across the oily lane and clipped the left pin, sending it sailing into the right pin.

"Go Finn!" Amanda cheered.

_Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter? They say I'm better off now. Then I ever was with her._

Finn smiled, genuinely for the first time in days. It didn't feel right, so he quickly returned to his blank state.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down. 'Cause I'm shoutin' your name all over the town. I'm swearin' if I go there now, I can changer your mind turn it all around. _

"Maybe you should be a professional bowler instead," Maybeck chuckled. A girl from another lane recognized them.

"OMG, it's the Disney Hosts! Can I have your sutograph?" she screamed excitedly, handing them a pen and paper. They all took their turns signing as the girl pranced away. Autographs were a normal request. They were used to it by now.

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words. And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred. Dialed her number and confessed to her. I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing. _

_She said nothing. Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing. Oh, I got nothing. Nothing. _

"Hey Willa! C'mere!" Charlene shouted. "It's your turn!" Finn, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Willa appear and bowl. She missed one pin and Maybeck laughed loudly. She glared at him then took notice of the boys next to them.

_I got nothing. Nothing. Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing. _

Finn turned and looked at her, straight in the eye, green against brown. Her eyes were a muddy-brown color, and held deep emotions of them that swirled around like pudding. What?

_I got nothing. _

She stared at him for a moment as time slowed down around them. Finn looked at her, his eyes holding the sadness of a boy who lost his best friend. He looked into Willa's eyes, the same eyes that he fell in love with.

_I got nothing._

**Aww! Who knew Filla was a good pair? I didn't! But anyway… Have an awesome day, and I'll see you when…. FEZ is posted! I already have a song planned. Muhaha….**

**Read and Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay for Song Fics, continuing it's lovely course! Hope to be releasing these with a quicker pace. This is Fez, by the way, Finn and Jez. On with the Song Fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, rain, jackets, Florida, keys, knives, and a lot of other things. I don't own Jez or Finn. I do own Rosie. She's my OC. DEAL WITH IT. I do not own "Set Fire To The Rain", by Adele.**

Jez slipped her arms into her favorite jacket, and lifted the hoodie to cover her face. She stepped out into the Florida rain and ran as fast as she could to Finn's house.

_I let it fall, my heart. And as it fell, you rose to claim it. It was dark and I was over. Until you kissed my lips and you saved me._

She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, Finn. She loved him more than anything, and he returned the gesture. Jez dashed up his front walk and into shelter. She pulled out the key to his house that Finn had given her a week ago.

_My hands, they're strong. But my knees were far too weak. To stand in your arms, without falling to your feet. _

She inserted it into the lock and entered. She heard a loud noise from inside Finn's living room, and furrowed her brow and went to investigate. She gasped, and her fingers loosened their grip on the key. Finn was there alright, but he was with Rosie, the girl from his math class.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say they were never true, never true. And the games you play you would always win, always win. _

Finn pulled away from Rosie and leaped up to her. He reached out to her, touching her arm. The blonde girl jerked away, tears forming in her eyes. She ran out the front door, not bothering to put her hood back on.

_But I set fire, to the rain. Watch it pour as I touch your face. Let it burn while I cry, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name._

Jez ran to her house, which seemed so far away. How could he do this? To me? I thought we were in love. She swiped at the rain coating her face, or maybe it was her own bitter tears.

_When lay with you, I could stand there, close my eyes. Feel you here, forever. You and me together, nothing is better._

Jez went up the front walk, then realized how much memory she had of Finn in there. She turned and ran down the walk, not caring how soaked she was getting.

'_Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say they were never true, never true. And the games you play you would always win, always win. _

He could've broken up with me, that would've been easier to deal with, Jez thought bitterly. What do you do when the only thing keeping your head above the water floated off in another direction? You get another one, but Jez didn't want that pain. Never again, did she want to feel this pain. This heartbreak.

_But I set fire, to the rain. Watch it pour, as I touch your face. Let it burn while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name._

The voice inside of Jez's head had lived in silence for the months that she was released from Malificent's spell, but now it spoke, with great persuasion. It knew that the evil buried underneath Jez's heart wasn't gone, a and now it was back with a starving vengeance.

_I set fire, to the rain. And I threw us into the flames. Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time._

She got up, finding the nearest store that sold the product she needed. After buying it, she headed out and went back to the dreadful place, where her heart shattered into a million pieces. Rosie came out, looking concerned, but nonetheless cheerful. Her hands were in her trench coat, and didn't see Jez, who was hiding in bush.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door. Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you. Even now when we're already over. I can't help myself from looking for you. _

Jez jumped out as Rosie approached the bush. She made sure to block the girl's path. Rosie tried to step past, but not before Jez could block her again. Jez grasped the knife in her pocket before whipping it out. In a millisecond, the knife was stabbed into Rosie's heart.

_I set fire, to the rain. Watched it pour as I touched your face. Let it burn while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name. _

The girl started to scream, but Jez covered her mouth. Rosie was silenced, until she crumpled to the ground, blood spilling on the concrete. Jez calmly checked Rosie's pulse. When she found none, she removed the knife, cleaned it off with Rosie's coat, and continued to walk on.

_I set fire, to the rain. And I threw us into the flames. Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh. _

Jez walked straight into the curtain of rain, veiling herself with the falling water.

_Oh no. _

Finn would be heartbroken. _Drip._

_Let it burn, oh._

Not that Jez cared anymore. _Drip._

The falling rain meant something to Jez, and for now on, it would mean something to everyone.

_Let it burn._

The rain meant Jez's tears of pain, and the tears of the ones who loved the victim.

_Let it burn._

**Wow, who knew Jez was a serial killer. –raises hand- Oh, that's right, I wrote it. Jez is a serial killer. Yep. Now that that's established, on with the reviewing!**

**Read and Review, por favor! O tus pantalones son en llamas y un dinosaurio comé su casa. Gracias. WHAT DOES THAT SAY? **

**Translation: Read and Review, please! Or your pants will be on fire and a dinosaur eats your house. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

-Taffy, Scrat, Legolas, Finn, Loki, and a bald eagle are sitting at a table playing 'Go Fish'-

Taffy: Go fish!

Scrat: -growls- -takes card from a pile-

-A loud creak from around the house-

Finn: Who was that?

Bald Eagle: -nothing-

Taffy: I will go look.

-Creak is closer-

Legolas: -takes out bow and arrow-

Taffy: -takes out bow and arrow-

Scrat: -growls-

Finn: -pulls out Walt's Pen-

Loki: -puts on his awesome hat- -armor appears- -holds staff of magical power or whatever-

Bald Eagle: -caws-

Finn: Shut up! Who invited him?

Loki: He follows me.

Taffy: SH.

-Door opens-

Me: I hope I'm not too late to play.

Finn: KAT?

Taffy: -kneels- MILADY!

Legolas: -kneels- MILADY!

Loki: Hi Kat.

Scrat: -growls-

Bald Eagle: -nothing-

Finn: Where in Hades did you go?

Me: Much needed emergency in Asgard. Loki would know… classified stuff. What's with the eagle?

Bald Eagle: -nothing-

Loki: He follows me.

Legolas: Terribly sorry for aiming weapons in your direction, my queen.

Me: Quite alright.

Finn: What, is she a queen or something?

Taffy: We branded her as so, and as elf-friend as she helped the elvish race defeat the wild dragon race nine hundred years ago.

Finn: What did I miss?

Me: I didn't tell you? Oops… Maybe one day.

Scrat: -growls-

Me: Stop that.

Scrat: -nothing-

Finn: You left our readers hanging.

Me: Yeah. Sorry about that.

Legolas: Can we finish Go Fish?

Me: YAY!

Finn: Don't you have to do something Kat…

Me: Oh. Um. Here's a chapter of Song Fics. Enjoy. MY TURN FIRST.

Finn: Unfair!

Taffy: Of course, milady.

**Go Disclaiming: This song is not mine. Iris is by the Goo Goo Dolls. Not me. Legolas isn't mine, I wish he was… J.R.R. didn't finish the transfer papers… hmph. Uh, Loki isn't mine. Stan Lee's. Philby isn't mine. Amanda isn't mine. Finn sort of isn't mine. OKAY. Have fun. Don't go crazy. Be back by midnight. Don't text and drive. … Yeah just read.**

Iris: Goo Goo Dolls

Computers were Philby's life. Technology had always been Philby's life. Never had he ever he would ever feel anything like this.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

The night air was cold as he wrapped his jacket around himself tighter. Since when did Florida become this cold? He glanced over at Amanda who was peering out from behind the garbage can. As his stakeout partner, she was to keep watch, while he tracked the others on his 'magical device', as Maybeck so lazily called it, or as Philby called it, 'DHI-tron'. Her hair was swept back into a ponytail, and her skin was dark in the subtle light. He suppressed a sigh.

_And all I can taste is this moment. _

_And all I can breathe is your life._

'_Cause sooner or later it's over._

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

He didn't know why he kept staring at her. Of course, Amanda was pretty… okay really pretty, but she was a friend. Just a friend. Philby didn't know why he ended up poking through her photo album on Facebook, or insisting he be her partner in every assignment, much to Finn's dismay. Maybe he was being too straightforward.

_And I don't want the world to see me._

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

What if she did actually feel this way about him? He could picture them, hand in hand, running through the Magic Kingdom and helping the others… unknowingly, a smile had crept upon his face.

"What are you smiling at?" a sweet voice said. Philby's eyes glanced up at Amanda's dark ones. She was giving him a quizzical look.

"Nothing," he said quickly. She narrowed her eyes at him, shrugged, then turned back to watch.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

He breathed a sigh of relief. When had he started feeling like this? Probably when he saw her ex-boyfriend, James, pushing her around three months ago. She had gotten rid of him, but he could see the tears in her eyes. He had followed her as she left, and held her as she cried. Then, he wished to hold her forever, to punish those who made her waste her tears. Philby shook his head, wishing he didn't get a glimpse at all those soap operas his mom watched.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

Finn was in ToonTown, his dot slowly making his way to a Disney shop. A sudden blip on his radar appeared, moving fast… almost as if on a vehicle.

"Incoming," he said. She immediately was next to him, watching the dot as well. He was well aware of her breath in the cold air, her body heat radiating to his. He shivered, but that must have been because of the cold. Yeah, that must be it.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

"We have to go warn Finn, and the others," she said, glancing around quickly before jumping out of their hiding spot. He almost protested, but she was already halfway across the walk. He sighed and jumped up, following her closely, shoving the DHI Tron into his jacket pocket.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

"Which shop, was it again Philbs?"

He almost said something against his awful nickname, but knew he would regret it. What if he hurt her feelings?

"One over there," he said, pointing to their left.

She raced over there, Philby passing her quickly with his surprising athletic ability.

"Someone's coming!" Amanda yelled. Everyone was crowded inside and immediately pulled out some random form of a weapon. Finn pushed Amanda behind him as he drew out Walt's Pen, Maybeck held out a wand, Willa brandished a gun from Buzz Lightyear, and Charlene prodded the air with a Lilo & Stitch gun.

_I just want you to know who I am_

Philby reached into his pocket to track the blip when his hand grabbed nothing. Panic seized his throat. If he didn't find and get the DHI Tron back, the enemy could easily track them if they got ahold of it.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"I have to find the DHI Tron!" he exclaimed, running out back into the cold. He saw it lying on the pavement a few yards away. He darted for it.

_I just want you to know who I am_

A trauma to the back of his head made him fall with a thud. He heard someone shout. It might've been him. The night looked blacker than he remembered. His hand clutched around the device and held it close to his chest. A shadowy figure loomed above him but quickly vanished. Suddenly, his friends were surrounding him. Willa tried to lift him up. He groaned and it was suddenly very hard to breathe.

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Stay with me, Philby, you won't leave us just yet," Finn pleaded, wrapping his jacket around Philby's head. Am I dying? Philby wondered. All the things I've been through and just a whack in the head is the end of me? Almost on cue, his eyelids fluttered shut. To his friends' dismay and distress, the British redhead's eyes never saw them again.

_I just want you to know who I am_

Me: IT'S SO SAD. I'm going to cry.

Finn: I'm too manly.

Me: Philby DIED. WHY DID I MAKE HIM DIE? Because I'm the writer. I choose who lives and who dies.

Finn: She'll never kill me though.

Me: Oh? I won't? –raises eyebrows mischievously-

Finn: -frowns- Stop that.

Me: Next Finn fic, he dies. Thanks for saving me a stressful plotline pickout.

Finn: You're not going to kill me… are you?

Me: -rolls eyes- You think I wouldn't?

Finn: Yeah…? 

Me: WRONG. INCORRECT.

Finn: Formal protest.

Me: DENIED. Now shut up.

Finn: I think-

Me: NI.

Finn: -facepalm- Monty Python again?

Me: NI.

Finn: Yep.

Knights Who Say Ekke-Ekke-Ekke-Ekke Pting Zoom-Boing Zagwudid: NI.

Finn: You don't even say that anymore!

Knights Who Say Ekke-Ekke-Ekke-Ekke Pting Zoom-Boing Zagwudid: Lies.

Me: Actually he's right.

Finn: I KNOW. Your name even says that you say something different.

Me: He's right for once.

Finn: I'm right. I'M RIGHT. AHHHHHH –runs in a circle, yelling- I'M RIGHT. WINNING. I WIN. DEAL WITH IT YOU LOSERS.

Knights Who Say Ekke-Ekke-Ekke-Ekke Pting Zoom-Boing Zagwudid: YOU SAID THE WORD! –screams and covers their ears-

Me: We're not going to go into this right now.

**Read and Review? I know it's been a while, and you're out of practice, but maybe a magical waffle wizard will appear in your home and give you the best waffles ever if you sharpen up…? I'm going on a week long vacation tomorrow (at 5 in the morning … AH), so I wanted to post this before I left. And Knights Who Say Ni is from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Watch it, it's hilarious. The Black Knight will show up next time, so figure out who he is. **


	9. Skyfall

Me: HULLOHULLOHULLO

Finn: -facepalm- She just had a stick of chocolate. I'm sorry in advance.

Me: Merry Christmas!

Finn: Not everyone celebrates Christmas.

Me: Don't be such a narc.

Finn: A WHAT

Me: Wait until you see what this Song Fic is about.

Finn: Wait. What?

Me: Hopefully you've read the most recent Kingdom Keepers, because you've had several months to do that. Pick up the pace, people!

The Black Knight: None shall pass!

Gandalf: What.

Me: What are you doing here? Get out! This is SONG FICS! Not Character Academy! Out! Out!

The Black Knight: -disappears-

Gandalf: Do I still have to-

Me: Yes.

Gandalf: -disappears-

Finn: What is this fic about?

Me: You'll see.

**Blunt the knives and bend the forks, smash the bottles and burn the DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Adele, James Bond, or anything like that. I don't own the Kingdom Keepers series or the characters in it. I'm still trying to forge Ridley Pearson's signature for that. Okay, read on. Don't hate me for this.**

Skyfall

Finn gripped onto Storey Ming's porcelain hand. Her hands were cold to match the chilly wind that swept over the deck of the ship. How had it come to this? Finn looked left. Blocked! Finn looked right! Even more so.

_This is the end._

_Hold your breath and count to ten._

The ship rocked lazily in the water, swaying him slightly. How was he to get out of this one? No sight of the other DHIs or in fact anyone at all, besides Storey Ming and himself. He took a deep breath, his brain defaulting from coming up with a plan.

"Finn?" Storey pleaded, looking around. He could hear her heavy breathing. The wolves crept closer, barking and howling.

_Feel the earth move and then…_

_Hear my heart burst again…_

_For this is the end._

"I'm thinking!" Finn whispered harshly. He now heard yells. His heart soared when he heard his friends' familiar voices. His heart fell and plummeted off of a cliff when the wolves snapped at their heels. He hung onto his ladder rung.

His friends would not make it in time to save them. He had to do something. But what?

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment._

_So overdue I owe them._

_Swept away I'm stolen._

He thought back to first accepting his job as a DHI, and how fighting Malificent had become his life. He could have simply given up. He could have left the job and become a normal kid at a normal school, and his mom….

He swallowed the tennis ball of grief lodged in his throat. His mistakes. All his mistakes. Suicide was an option. It had been. Always will be, too. And suddenly, an idea grew on Finn. He had no choice but to take action upon it.

_Let the skyfall._

_When it crumbles…_

_We will stand tall…_

_Face it all…_

_Together._

_Let the sky fall…_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together _

_At Skyfall._

Finn had let Storey Ming's hand go a while before, but he took it confidently now. He jumped over the wolves' heads, now standing at the edge of the cruise ship. The water rippled below. Finn could see his reflection. It showed him a broken boy. A broken boy who would always have a broken mind.

"You can't be serious," Storey said.

"Do you have a better plan? Because hearing that would be really nice right now…" The wolves began to run to them. Their paws scratched on the wooden floorboards. 'This is the end', Finn thought.

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark._

The wolves got closer. If he timed it just right, his friends would come in, long enough for his eyes to say goodbye. If he didn't… the goodbyes would be the mangled howls of the wolves.

_You may have my number_

_You may take my name._

_But you'll never have my heart._

He heard their footsteps as a wolf tore off the ankle of Finn's jeans. Time to go. He pushed Storey Ming, so at least the Imagineer would live. He stumbled and fell as well. His sneakers twisted him around to see as he saw one person and one person only.

Amanda.

_Let the sky fall._

_When it crumbles…_

_We will stand tall…_

_Face it all_

_Together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles…_

_We will stand tall…_

_Face it all together_

_At Skyfall. _

Her beautiful eyes glistened with the oncoming tears. The blood rushing as he fell slighted his hearing. He saw her mouth open and her vocal chords rumble as she screamed out for him. He could only imagine what she was thinking as he fell. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for being such a jerk, to hug her one last time, but the time for that had past. It had past before he came onto the cursed cruise ship.

_Where you go I go._

_What you see I see._

His sight fell past the deck. It suddenly hit him how far he had to go before the water. He saw Storey and managed to grab onto a flailing limb, her arm. He took her hand tightly as the cold wind burned his eyes. He caught a glimpse of her eyes looking at him in horror, but also a sort of peace inside.

_I know I'd never be me_

_Without the security_

_Of your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm._

_Put your hand in my hand and we'll stand._

The water was much closer now. Finn figured he couldn't die from this. Not by crashing into the ocean.

_Let the sky fall.  
>When it crumbles…<em>

_We will stand tall…_

_Face it all_

_Together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles…_

_We will stand tall…_

_Face it all_

_Together _

_At Skufall_

And then it came. The water wasn't too cold. It was dark from what Finn felt. The salt burned his pores. He felt Storey's warmth slip from his hand. He yelled and his arms swiped to find her. She was gone, he was alone.

_Let the sky fall…_

Air bubbles formed instead of his voice, interrupting the silence of the ocean. How calm it was underwater. No wolves. No Chernabog. No Maleficent. Just Finn and the water swirling around his ears.

_We will stand tall…_

He felt his body sink lower and lower as his lungs screamed for air. Any sign of life was beyond Finn's touch and mind.

_At Skyfall…_

Finn felt himself brush against the sand and then he knew no more.

Me: Well that was utterly depressing.

Finn: Did you kill me?

Me: Probably not.

Finn: PROBABLY?

Me: Oh yeah, sorry if there was book continuity errors. I haven't read it since it came out like forever ago and I'm too lazy to google what happened. There were wolves. I think.

Finn: Wow. So now you're Song Fics involve killing me. In the last one you said-

Me: I know.

Finn: But I'm-

Me: I know.

Finn: So why-

Me: Because it's fun!

Finn: …

Me: …

Finn: You're messed up.

Me: How long have you known me? And you're just now figuring this out?

Finn: You… -looks back at story-

Me: Yeah.

**R&R? Yeah, it's depressing. I know. I'll try to make the next one as cheery as possible. Like a parade or something. Would you like that? A parade? I mean… it's not what I usually do, but whatevssss…. Okay, see you next time! Or I will cut you in half with… A HERRING. Sorrynotsorry. **


End file.
